


Hyvää Joulua

by Universe30



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe30/pseuds/Universe30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka hates Christmas. Until Adam shows up at his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyvää Joulua

**Author's Note:**

> So I was suppose to post this yesterday and I forgot. So now it's almost an hour after Christmas, but I hope you all still enjoy it.

Tuukka hates Christmas. He didn’t always. Christmas used to be his favorite time of the year. Growing up, Christmas was the time of year that he and his brother looked forward to the most. In Finland, Christmas was celebrated from the 24th through the 26th of December, with Christmas Eve being the most important day of the three. It was the one day of the year that his family was together from breakfast until bedtime. There was no work, no chores – just holiday meals, tree decorating and presents delivered by Santa himself in the evening. 

When he’d been drafted, Tuukka hadn’t really thought about what it would mean to play in the NHL. It was his dream to come to America and play with the best players in the world. His draft day was one of the happiest days of his life. Even though he’d be projected as the best European goaltender in the draft, he’d never imagined going in the first round. It was more than he ever wished for. Tuukka would never trade his life, his job, for anything in the world. He loved playing for the Bruins. He loved the fans and the city. Sometimes, though, he wished he wasn’t so lonely. He wished he could have just one holiday, one Christmas, like he had growing up in Finland.

Every year, Tuukka tried to celebrate the holiday as best as he could. He’d buy store bought rice pudding because he never mastered cooking it himself, but it never tasted anywhere near as good as his mother’s. He’d go out and get a tree and decorate it while listening to Finnish carols. He’d skype with his parents and brother while opening presents, but it was never the same. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many traditions he followed, it was never the same. In the end, Tuukka was all alone. 

This year, Tuukka decided to just ignore Christmas entirely. What was the point of celebrating if there was no one around to celebrate with? He’d just treat the day like any other off day. Nice rice pudding, no tree, and no presents. If Christmas didn’t exist, Tuukka couldn’t be disappointed. 

So when his doorbell rang before eight in the morning on Christmas Eve, Tuukka was surprised to find Adam at his door. He was sure he’d heard Dougie invite Adam over for Christmas before they left the rink yesterday.

“Adam? What are you doing here?”

“The guys said you always spend Christmas alone. I didn’t want you to be alone.” Adam replied, ducking his head to his the blush that crept up on his face.

“So you decided to spend the holiday with me?” Tuukka asked, realizing too late that his tone came out much harsher than he intended. He just couldn’t believe that Adam was here. Adam, the one person on the team that Tuukka always wants to spend time with, but was too scared to ask, was actually here? Why would Adam choose to spend Christmas Eve with Tuukka when he could spend the day with anyone else on the team? Surely he’d prefer to spend the holiday with someone that actually liked Christmas.

“Oh um I don’t have to. I um I guess I’ll just leave.” Adam whispered sadly, turning to go.

“NO! No, Adam, wait.” Tuukka yelled, grabbing Adam’s arm before he could leave. “Please Stay?” The smile Adam threw at him was the same one that always made Tuukka’s heart flutter. It was wide and bright and caused his eyes to crinkle in the corners. 

“I brought breakfast.” Adam said, lifting up a bag that Tuukka hadn’t noticed before. “It might not be as good as the rice pudding you’re used to at home, but I found a recipe online and I think I made it correctly.”

“Adam, you made me rice pudding? How did you even know about that?”

“Um I might have looked up Finnish Christmas traditions.” Adam responded, face red with embarrassment. “I thought maybe we could pick out a tree after breakfast and you could open my present later?”

Tuukka couldn’t believe it. Adam was here. He’d made Tuukka breakfast and he’d looked up Finnish traditions? Maybe this holiday wouldn’t be so bad after all. He’d still get to celebrate Christmas in the traditional Finnish way, but most importantly, he finally wouldn’t be celebrating Christmas alone. Before he could think better of it, Tuukka pulled Adam into a hug, loving the way Adam felt in his arms.

“Merry Christmas, Tuukka.”

“Hyvää Joulua, Adam.”


End file.
